


Boyfriend Multiplication

by WinterIronCap



Series: Smut Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Cock Warming, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fivesome Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mentions of cum inflation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slight Cum Dump, Slight objectification, Sloppy Seconds, Sloppy Thirds, anal stretching, cum sharing, hints of breathplay, mentions of mpreg, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: An Avengers fight was supposed to split the Super Soldiers into a more animal side of them, pitting both sides of their personality against each other until each soldier killed themself. The actual results...were different.At least they can make their boyfriend happy.Seriously, mind the tags.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Pre-Serum Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Smut Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803100
Comments: 26
Kudos: 371





	Boyfriend Multiplication

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the gorgeous Lexi for Beta reading this pile of kink, you're an angel! As always, all my love to resurrectedhippo, the angel sent to me who I bombard with snippets and requests for help, I love you, you gorgeous angel!

Tony stared as Bruce moved around, checking on the four men in his med bay. He gnawed nervously on his nails, eyes moving between them, the two brunettes glaring at each other with grey blue eyes. The two blondes were sitting on the same bed, the bigger one rubbing the smaller ones back.

“What the hell!” Clint exclaimed as he walked into the room. “Did I just get double vision?”

“Why are you so stupid?” Natasha grumbled, moving away from the wall. “That alien we fought today, it threw something at them that did this.”

“As far as I can tell,” Thor’s voice boomed out. “The powder used was meant to split the person into their current form and most...animalistic form. One form would kill the other, essentially killing the person. It seems in the case of the super soldiers, it split them into their alternate selves. The good Captain is now also his younger self before the serum while the Sergeant is now faced with his Soldier counterpart.”

“Well is it permanent? How is it fixed?” Bruce questioned.

“I do not know.” Thor responded gravely. “The usual effect is the animal and human sides fighting but usually when one kills the other, the person dies. Because they are essentially killing themselves.”

“Okay so no to that route.” Sam piped up. “We need both of them.”

“Guess we have to wait and see if it wears off.” Tony finally spoke up, not looking at anyone but still flinching when he felt Bucky’s glare land on him.

“Wait and see? That’s the best you’ve got?” Bucky said sarcastically. “I split into a murdering psychopath! How am I supposed to wait and see?”

“Hey back off!” Pre-serum Steve stood up, body shaking as he walked up to Bucky and got in his face. “Tony isn’t at fault here, we may all be frustrated but that’s no reason to take it out on him.”

“Stevie-” Bucky tried to talk but Stevie didn’t give him a chance.

“No,” he spoke over Bucky, refusing to listen to any excuses. “Just cause you’re in a bad situation doesn’t mean you take it out on Tony ya jerk.”

“Um...Winter?” Tony’s voice called out, making everyone look towards the genius. Winter was standing in front of him, hiding him from Bucky’s sight.

“He shouldn’t take his anger out on you.” Winter said in a monotone, tracking all movements from Bucky.

“Winter,” Tony tried to calm him down, palm resting between his shoulder blades. “It’s fine.”

“No it isn’t,” Bucky sighed, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“Anyway,” Bruce broke the uncomfortable silence. “Apparently the serum is still affecting their other selves. Younger Steve doesn’t have any ailments, no weakened immune system or asthma or anything. Winter still has a metal arm and is fully in control of his thoughts. While at the same time, the Captain does not seem to have any ill effects neither does Bucky. As far as I can tell, they are now just four people with super soldier serum in their blood.”

A minute passed in silence as everyone processed this news before Natasha spoke up. “We can’t do anything to resolve things so it’s just a waiting game. Unless Thor can find some additional information up in Asgard?”

“I shall endeavour to find additional information.” Thor reassured them.

“Thank you Thor,” Steve finally spoke up. “We can’t do any more today, let’s just get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

Good nights were murmured from the rest of the Avengers, each of them leaving the med bay and heading towards the elevator until only the super soldiers and Tony remained. “I um-” Tony mumbled, not meeting any of their eyes. “I can show you to guest rooms. Or you can take the penthouse, I’ll go sleep somewhere else or on the couch or, you know, you can split yourselves or-”

“You,” Winter interrupted, hooking a finger under Tony’s chin to tilt his head up so their eyes could meet. “You don’t want us?”

“What?” Tony questioned, looking confused.

“You’re okay with Steve and Bucky but...not us?” Stevie questioned, eyes downcast.

“What-NO!” Tony exclaimed, shaking his head in denial. “No I love all of you, both Bucky and Steve. And Stevie pre serum and Winter are both part of Bucky and Steve, I can’t love one without the other!”

“You sure about that?” Winter questioned again, looking insecure. “Cause you seemed all too eager to be separate from us just now.”

“That’s not what I meant, I just don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” Tony protested.

“I would be more uncomfortable staying away from you.” Stevie admitted, getting a silent nod of agreement from Winter.

“Let’s just go upstairs for now,” Steve suggested. “It’s been a long night.”

Seeing no disagreement from the others, Tony led them to the elevator, pressing the button to the penthouse without prodding. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling him back into his chest as he buried his nose into Tony’s neck.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you sweet thing.” Bucky apologized softly. Tony raised his hand, burying his finger’s in Bucky’s hair.

“It was a heated situation, I didn’t take it personally, honey.” Tony reassured.

“I’m still sorry.” Bucky apologized again.

Smiling, Tony turned his head to press his lips to Bucky’s cheek. “I know.”

When the elevator door opened, the four men followed Tony into the penthouse bedroom, standing around to see what he would do.

“God this is awkward,” Tony ran his hands down his face in frustration. Turning to face the four men, he gazed at them helplessly. “I love you, all of you. Why is this so awkward?”

“Doesn’t have to be honey.” Stevie stepped forward, cradling Tony’s face between his hands. “We love you just as much as you love us, nothing awkward here. You already sleep and date Steve and Bucky, we are just another part of them.”

“You think you can love us the same way you love them baby?” Winter questioned, circling behind Tony. “Let us love you the same way? Can you handle having the four of us be with you baby?”

“Can you picture that Tony?” Steve questioned, stroking Tony’s hand, fingers gently stroking against his palm. “Four of us to pleasure you, drive you crazy, fill you up.”

“Will you let us show you sweetheart?” Bucky whispered in his ear. “Let us show you how much we love you.”

“You’ll love it baby,” Stevie whispered against his lips, fingers tangled in Tony’s hair, holding his head steady as he ravished Tony’s mouth.

Winter’s arms were wrapped around Tony’s waist, holding him up against his hard chest. Pressing his lips into Tony’s neck, Winter murmured to him as he pressed gentle kisses into his skin. “There is no doubt in any of our minds that you will love it sweetheart. Four of us to worship you, all of us loving every part of you just like you love all of us.”

“All you gotta do is give your permission honey,” Steve informed him, hands running down Tony’s stomach after he finished stripping off his top.

“Just say yes sweet thing.” Bucky called out, kneeling by Tony’s legs as he finished stripping his pants and taking off his shoes.

Stevie broke the kiss, giving Tony a chance to answer as he pressed gentle kisses over Tony’s face.

“Yes.” Tony breathed out, not having to say any more before all four men descended on him. Winter’s hands found his nipples, pinching and twisting gently. Steve ran his hands around Tony’s abdomen, touches light but lingering. Stevies lips gently nibbled on Tony’s ears, tugging on his earlobe causing moans to crawl out of Tony’s throat. He bit his lip to hold back more noises from escaping when Bucky gently nuzzled at his hardened cock, inhaling deeply as if wanting to memorize the scent of Tony’s pleasure.

“We’re going to ruin you tonight baby,” Stevie spoke up, just loud enough for the others to hear. “And you’re going to love it.”

Gently nudging him towards the bed, the four serumed men surrounded him as he was laid down on his back, running gentle hands over Tony’s body, pressing kisses into his soft flesh. He gasped as Steve and Winter each grabbed a nipple, pinching them between their fingers. Steve’s touches were soft, gently pinching and twisting, building the pleasure within Tony but completely contradicted by Winter’s metal fingers squeezing his other nipple in an unyielding grip. The contrasting sensations made Tony quiver, his torso jumping at each pinch and pull of his sensitive nubs.

Tony groaned as he felt Bucky and Stevie’s gentle breaths on his engorged member, both of them so close but not touching. He thrust his hips up, hoping to tempt them into touching him, licking him, anything. He whined when he felt the first brush of tongue on his shaft, gasping when one tongue became two, both licking on opposite sides of him. He whined as the kitten licks continued, building pleasure and tension within him but not giving any relief. He reached down attempting to tangle his fingers in their heads, moving them closer but hands grabbed at his wrists.

“No,” Winter reprimanded him. “Bad Tony. You don’t get to control anything tonight sweetheart. You just let us pleasure you.”

“So impatient baby,” Steve spoke up from his other side. “The night just started, we haven’t even been inside you yet.”

“Can’t even wait for us to prep you sugar?” Bucky teased, warm breath blowing past Tony’s cock.

“Too bad honey,” Stevie ran lubed fingers against Tony’s opening, teasing the hole into accepting his finger. “Naughty boys have to wait longer for their orgasms.”

Tony groaned, shaking his head but he was ignored, Winter and Steve wrapping their mouths around swollen nipples, sucking gently while Stevie finally breached his hole with a long, slender finger. Bucky had moved up to press their lips together, metal fingers stroking through his hair calmingly.

Stevie caught Winter’s eye, giving him a sharp nod that caused the former assassin to reach down with his metal arm, gently probing Tony’s hole with one of his fingers as he sunk his teeth around the nipple in his mouth. Tony cried out at the dual sensations, the pain of the teeth on his sensitive nipple along with the stretch of the finger pressing in against Stevie’s inside of him.

His head thrashed as he didn’t know where to move, closer to Winters tongue soothing the sting around his abused nipple or closer to the fingers moving inside him, stretching his hole wider. He felt Steve’s hand slowly trail down his navel, bucking his hips, trying to get the blonde to touch his cock. He groaned when he only got butterfly touches against his swelling balls before he felt another finger prod at his hole, slipping in beside the two currently filling him. He gasped, hips stilling at the full feeling while all three men stilled inside him, giving him a moment to adjust. Stevie was patting his thigh in comfort while Bucky was whispering reassurances in his ear.

“So good baby,” Bucky told him, hand cupping his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone. “You’re doing so good for us. Just a little more and we will be inside you, giving you so much pleasure. You want to be filled up by us don’t you sweet thing?”

“Please Bucky,” Tony finally managed to whisper breathlessly. “Please, you too. Wanna feel all of you, please please-!”

Bucky groaned at the soft requests falling from the smaller man’s lips, pressing their lips together to quiet the begging as he reached down, unable to wait he inserted his finger in the stretched hole. Tony threw his head back with a gasp, hips bucking towards the fingers stretching him out.

“Shh baby, you’re okay. We’re almost there, just a bit more stretching then we can be inside you.” Stevie reassured him, hand still gently stroking Tony’s thigh.

“P-Please,” Tony gasped. “Now, I’m ready.”

“You sure are sweetheart. Mind if I get inside you first?” Winter whispered to Tony, moving into position between his legs as he spoke. “Been dying to be inside you love.”

“Yes, please, Winter, inside now-AH.” Tony panted, unable to control his scream as Winter pushed into him, not waiting for him to adjust before bottoming out. Winter set a punishing rhythm, thrusting in deep and strong. He kept changing his angle, trying to find that spot that would make Tony scream, pegging it hard that Tony’s shouts of pleasure were wordless.

Tony whimpered as Winter kept pegging his sweet spot, head thrashing as Steve and Bucky prodded at his sensitive nipples again. Stevie sat by his head, brushing the sweat soaked hair from his forehead and pressing gentle kisses all over his face.

“You’re doing so good baby.” He comforted him, his tone belaying how much he was enjoying watching Winter pound into Tony. “Look at you taking Winter’s cock so well. Do you feel him inside you or did we stretch you too wide, are you all loose around him? Do you think his cum will drip out of you when he finishes inside, your gorgeous hole clenching up tight to keep it inside you but you’ll be so loose baby. It will slowly drip out of you, the only way to keep it inside is to shove it back in by filling your hole up again and again. And you won’t be able to do anything baby except take it, take all of us, our cocks and loads.”

Winter groaned at Stevie’s words, panting as sweat dripped from his face causing his hair to stick in tendrils to his cheeks. The fluttering of Tony’s hole around his cock was unbearable, the motions milking his orgasm out of him. He groaned as Tony bucked his hips, trying to take him deeper.

“Watch what you do to him Tony.” Stevie ordered, causing the younger male’s hazy eyes to focus on Winter. “Watch how he loses control, the perfect soldier reduced to a mess all because of you honey. You do that to him, you make him come undone like this.”

“Stevie, please-” Tony tried to beg, hips thrusting into Winter as his chest arched into the fingers touching his nipples, sending shocks of painful pleasure from the overstimulation they had received.

“Please what baby?” Steve teased, his slender arm wrapped around Tony’s collar to pin him to the bed. “Winter not giving you enough pleasure? You need more of us honey?”

“Please,” Tony gasped, trying to get the words out of his parched throat. “Touch-touch me!”

“But we are touching you honey.” Steve spoke up, lips pressing lightly to Tony’s neck.

“All of us are touching you sweet thing.” Bucky stroked his hand over Tony’s stomach, nibbling on Tony’s collarbone.

“I..I need to cum!” Tony finally exclaimed, trusting his hips higher as if to prove his point.

“I don’t think you need to yet baby.” Stevie whispered, lips pressed to Tony’s forehead. “Not yet anyway.”

“Stevie-!” Tony cried out, unconsciously clenching down on Winter in his desperation to buck his hips to get any stimulation. Stevie quickly moved his hand down, clenching it around the base of Tony’s cock to ensure he didn’t orgasm from the feeling of Winter cumming against his prostate in quick spurts.

Tony choked on a sob, burying his face in Stevie’s thigh as his pleasure receded, his cock still hard and turning an angry red. The precum dripped onto Stevie’s hand but he didn’t move, making sure that Tony was off the edge before letting go. His hand was caught by Steve who reached out with his tongue to lick up the drops of precum. Steve leaned over Tony’s body when he finished cleaning up Stevie’s hand, pressing his lips to Bucky’s to share the taste with him.

“There you go baby,” Stevie gently stroked Tony’s hair, smiling down at his glazed eyes. “What do you say I take you now while Winter’s cum is still hot inside you? I wouldn’t want you to lose any of it, don’t want your hole empty do you?”

“Yah,” Tony agreed, nodding slowly. “I-I want that.”

“Sure thing sweetie,” Winter whispered, trailing his fingers over Tony’s abs as he shifted around, Stevie taking his place between the spread thighs while Steve replaced him by Tony’s head, cradling the younger man’s head in his lap. Winter moved to Tony’s side, facing Bucky over his pliant body.

Stevie thrust into Tony’s hole, pushing the cum escaping Tony back inside him, his thrusts moving the cum coating his walls deeper into the younger man. Tony bucked, burying his head into Steve’s lap, pressing his face into his hard cock. He whimpered as Stevie kept battering his prostate with every thrust.

“You feel that sweet thing?” Winter stroked Tony’s abs, ignoring the thrusting hips asking him for a touch to his engorged member. “Stevie shoving my cum deeper inside you, pushing it inside that greedy hole of yours.”

“Bet we could get you pregnant just from tonight alone gorgeous.” Steve smiled down at Tony, running his fingers through his hair.

“Do you think we can fill him up enough that he will get a little cum belly going?” Bucky questioned, stroking Tony’s cheek as Stevie sped up his thrust, head bent as his grip tightened on Tony’s hips. “Considering he can’t get pregnant, that cum all has to go somewhere. How long will that take, I wonder?”

“P-probably,” Sevie panted, hips stuttering as his orgasm crept up on him, teetering him on the edge. “Probably will take all night.”

“Oh there’s a thought,” Steve smiled, hand tangling in Tony’s hair and pulling his head back, causing him to groan at the pain that grounded him. “What do you say honey, you want us to use you all night? Wake you up just to fill you, use you then we go back to sleep until the next one wakes up to do it all over again. That should be enough to get you full enough to swell you up, don’t you think?”

Winter reached over, grasping Stevie’s arm to ground him as he shouted out his pleasure, throwing his head back as he orgasmed deep into Tony. Bucky reached his hand down, grasping Tony’s cock, denying him his orgasm yet again as his prostate was stimulated again and again. Tony sobbed, unable to stop the tears pooling in his eyes from trailing down his cheeks.

“Shh baby, it’s okay, you’re alright.” Winter comforted, wiping the tears from Tony’s face. Bucky ran gentle fingers over his face, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder.

“Don’t cry sweet thing.” He whispered to him, lips trailing up until he was whispering directly into Tony’s ear. “You’re being so good for us, letting us pleasure you, letting us get our pleasure from you. You’re so perfect honey, so perfect for us.”

“You’ll feel so good honey,” Steve spoke up, slowly letting go of his grip on Tony's hair, easing his hold until he was gently stroking his fingers through the soft locks. “It will feel so good when we finally take you over that edge, so good to let go. I guarantee it baby, just be a bit more patient.”

“You can do that for us can’t you doll?” Stevie panted, trying to get his breath back from his orgasm. He leaned down to gently nuzzle at Tony’s throat, waiting for the younger man's nod before continuing. “I’m gonna pull out and turn you over onto your knees okay baby? Then Steve and I will switch places, I have a way to make this go a bit faster so you don’t have to suffer as much. In the meantime, I need you to answer something for me.”

Tony opened his glazed eyes, barely able to focus on Stevie’s face above him. He gave a gentle slight head tilt, indicating that he was listening. “I think Bucky and Steve should take you together. Can you picture that baby, both their cocks filling you, opening you up as their cocks press against each other, one thrusting into you while the other pulls out? It will feel so good baby, you won’t be left empty. And while those two are absolutely pounding your gorgeous ass, I’m gonna sit beside your head, feeding you my cock, making you eat the combined taste of Winter and I from my cock. You can’t suck me, can’t lick, just keep my cock warm in this gorgeous mouth of yours while the combined taste of our cum fills your tastebuds. Winter here will be in charge of your cock, pulling you closer and closer to that edge that you've been waiting for all night. So, will you let us do all this to you, sugar?”

“Do it,” Tony whispered. “Please-please do it.”

Smiling, Stevie pressed his lips to Tony’s in a chaste kiss before pulling out from inside him. He pressed the pad of his thumb against the clenching hole, stopping any of the cum inside from leaking out as the others helped him turn Tony over onto his stomach, positioning him onto his knees and elbows, bubble butt high in the air in anticipation of Bucky and Steve. Bucky moved around behind Tony, hands reaching out to knead the cheeks for Tony's ass. He spread them open after a minute, watching that gorgeous hole clench in desperation of being filled, a drop of cum escaping to trail down a sensitive perineum, moving down over swollen balls to trail up Tony’s engorged cock. It trailed up, up until it reached his swollen cock head, mixing with the drop of precum escaping Tony’s slit.

He met Winter’s gaze, who was also watching as Steve and Stevie moved around above them. “That’s a treat for you right there. The combined taste of you, Stevie and our Tony.”

“I don’t mind sharing sugar.” Winter responded. He lay down below Tony, his mouth lined up with Tony’s cock. He extended his tongue to touch the tip to Tony’s cock, moving that combined droplet on his tongue. Winter then moved out from beneath Tony, bringing his mouth to Bucky’s to share the taste between them. Tony groaned as he watched them, his arousal spiking as he watched the two super soldiers kissing. Turning to bury his head in his arms, his face was caught by two hands cradling his cheeks.

“No baby,” Stevie chided. “Remember we agreed on it.” Looking pointedly at his cum covered cock, Stevie guided Tony into position, his cock resting against full lips. “Remember now, no licking or sucking, just let me sit inside that luscious mouth of yours.”

Nodding, Tony opened his mouth, letting Stevie feed him his cock. He groaned as the taste of Winter and Stevie filled his mouth, moving his head down to take more of it down his throat. Stevie grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, pushing himself deeper down Tony’s throat until his nose was pressed against Stevie’s navel. Tony breathed through his nose, Stevie’s scent making him dizzy as he swallowed around the cock down his throat.

“Awe honey, I bet you wish you could watch those two making out all night don’t you.” Stevie whispered to Tony, making him look up at him through his eyelashes, eyes glazed. “Too bad you have to lay here just holding my cock, waiting for them to finish sharing your taste before you can get any pleasure from them. Oopsie, too bad for you.”

“You two better get on with your jobs or else Tony and Stevie will have all the fun.” Steve told Bucky and Winter, hands brushing their hair gently.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bucky smiled, moving closer to Tony’s ass again. He spread those cheeks again, positioning his cock to thrust into Tony while Winter laid down again, lining up Tony’s cock with his mouth. He swallowed down Tony, making him scream as Bucky plunged into him.

Stevie caressed Tony’s face, stroking over his cheek gently, moaning as Tony’s throat contracted around his dick when he groaned and moaned with every suck of Winter’s mouth.

Bucky settled into Tony, not moving his hips, instead just moving his finger to Tony’s hole, pushing it in beside his cock.

Tony shivered, hand clenching in the sheets at the slight burn of the extra stretch. He pulled off Stevie’s cock when both Winter and Steve reached over, prodding a finger each into his already full hole, leaving him gasping as he tightened his grip on the sheet, hands turning white he was gripping so hard. He bent his head down, trying to steady his breathing, as the boys gently moved their fingers inside him, stretching him to accept Steve’s cock.

“You’ve got this baby.” Stevie soothed, hands stroking down the back of Tony’s neck. “Just a bit more honey, then Steve will be inside you with Bucky.”

Tony took another couple of breaths before moving his head up, looking into Stevie’s eyes as he nodded. Smiling in encouragement, Steve kept one hand around the back of Tony’s neck as he reached down to slip one of his fingers into Tony’s hole, hearing Tony whimper as he was stretched to the limit.

“Steve, please, Steve,” Tony begged, unable to form a complete thought, just knowing that he needed more.

“I’ve got you honey.” Steve reassured him, patting his lower back gently as they removed their fingers from Tony’s hole. He moved to kneel beside Bucky, slowly pushing into Tony’s stretched hole, all three of them groaning at the tight fit.

Stevie wiped the tear gathering at Tony’s eye from the pressure, gently stroking over his shoulders to distract him. Winter tried to distract him by nuzzling up against his balls, breathing in their scent before laying gentle butterfly kisses against the swollen sac. Tony took a few deep breaths, finally nodding to Stevie who rewarded him by brushing his cock against Tony’s open mouth, once again feeding him his cock.

Stevie glanced at Steve and Bucky, nodding to signal them to start moving as he buried one hand in Tony’s hair to hold him steady as Steve and Bucky began moving inside Tony. They set a hard rhythm, one pulling out while the other thrust inside. Tony whined as Winter moved his head, mouth open to swallow Tony’s cock down to the root.

Stevie listened to Tony’s gasping moans, his whines and whimpers and his sobs of frustration as Winter pulled away after bringing him to the edges of orgasm, leaving him unable to let go. He watched as more tears leaked out of Tony’s eyes, the younger male unable to hold them back as he was brought to the limit over and over and denied his pleasure. He wrapped his fingers around the front of Tony’s throat, fingers gently pressing against the sensitive skin as Winter swallowed Tony down again.

“Oh baby you’re being such a good boy for us today.” Stevie praised, fingers gently stroking over Tony’s throat. “Taking all of us, letting us pleasure you how we like. You don’t know what you do to us do you honey? Seeing you on your hands and knees, Winter laying beneath you drinking up all that leaking precome that you give him. Steve and Bucky both inside that incredible ass of yours, pounding into your tight hole. I can see it on their faces, sugar. They’re both so close to cumming, they’re going to fill you up honey. I know you can’t wait for that to happen. And as you’re getting your perky ass ravaged by them, you’re being so good keeping my cock all nice and warm all the way in your throat. If I put just a little more pressure right here, I can feel my cock inside your throat.”

Stevies fingers pressed down to prove his point, making Tony moan and jerk his hips into Winter’s mouth, trying to finally cum this time. He was so close he knew it wouldn’t take him much to fill the former Assets mouth. Glancing up, Stevie watched as Bucky’s hips stuttered in their rhythm, pumping in once, twice before burying inside Tony with a shout. Steve reached over, turning Bucky’s head towards him and pressing their lips together, exchanging groans as Steve bottomed out, shooting deep into Tony.

“You ready to cum baby?” Stevie asked, pulling out of Tony’s mouth. He stared down at dazed eyes, flushed face with drying tear tracks, open mouth with a line of spit connecting to his retreating cock. It was one of the most enticing things he had ever seen in his life.

Winter swallowed around Tony’s cock, his hand reaching up to squeeze Tony’s balls, humming around the thick length down his throat as Tony bucked into his mouth. Hearing Tony let out a growl that indicated that he would be cumming soon he pulled away, catching the cum dripping from Tony as he cried out in frustration. They all could hear Tony’s sobbing gasps as his orgasm was ruined without the touch of any of them, his cum coming out of him with no pleasure. His head was buried in Stevie’s lap, body quivering uncontrollably as his balls kept emptying without any satisfaction.

“Awe sweet thing,” Bucky broke the kiss, pulling out of Tony as his shaking subsided a bit. “Don’t worry, we know how to take care of you.”

Pulling out of Tony, Steve helped Winter move from beneath Tony as Bucky and Stevie helped turn him over. He pressed his lips to Winter’s to swap the taste of Tony’s cum, humming in pleasure as he plundered the super soldier's mouth.

“It’s okay baby, we will help you get there.” Stevie assured Tony, reaching down to palm at Tony’s pecs.

Bucky bent down, laying soft kisses up Tony’s shaft, pinning down the bucking hips as Tony tried to move away from the simulation to his sensitive member. Steve broke the kiss, stroking over Winter’s cheek before he pulled him down to Tony’s side. Winter watched Tony’s bucking for a second before joining Bucky in kissing all over Tony’s cock, licking up to the head to meet with Bucky, both of them tonguing at his slit.

Steve bent down, nudging his hands underneath Tony’s ass cheeks to raise them up. He leaned forward, tongue extending to nudge at his hole, slipping inside to pry their combined cum out of his hole. He sealed his lips around the stretched hole, slurping obscenely to coax the cum out into his mouth, trusting Bucky and Winter’s holds to keep Tony from bucking into his face.

“That’s it baby,” Stevie teased Tony, listening to his whimpers picking up. “Just let go for us sweetie.”

“Please, I can’t.” Tony pleaded, head shaking uncontrollably. “It’s too much, I can’t, I can’t-”

“Yes you can baby,” Stevie disputed. “You can and you will, cause you wanna keep being so good for us. You wanna stay our good boy honey.”

“No please,” Tony begged, his thrusting hips belaying his intentions. “Please, please it’s too much, it hurts, it’s too much, too mu-AH!” Tony screamed, vision whitening when Steve penetrated his loose hole with a finger, bending it to prod at his prostate as Bucky and Winter sucked at his shaft, hollowing their cheeks to suck at the skin. His cock spurted pearly cum onto his navel, shocks of pleasure spiked pain running through his body.

He came to laying on the bed in between them, a pleasant ache running through his body. Steve gently lifted Tony’s head when he noticed his eyes opening, pressing a glass of water to his lips and helping him drink. Bucky and Winter gently patted his stomach, watching him with adoring eyes. Tony finished the water, watching as Stevie stepped out of the bathroom.

“Hi baby,” Stevie smiled, joining them on the bed. “How are you feeling? We thought we would clean you up while waiting for you to rejoin us.”

“I’m good.” Tony whispered, throat still feeling raw even with the water. “That was-that was amazing.”

“Sure was, baby doll.” Winter answered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s navel. “You were amazing.”

Smiling, Tony blinked slowly, a soft exhaustion settling into his bones.

“Tony?” Bucky spoke up, rousing Tony enough to focus on his boyfriend. “Did you mean it? Will you let us use you throughout the night, wake you up to fuck you whenever we need you again?”

“Please.” Tony responded, seeing the answering smiles on the others faces. “Maybe I will wake up with a little cum belly if you guys do it enough.”

He smirked as he turned over, burying his face into the pillows and letting sleep sweep him away.

The next morning, the Avengers looked up as they heard the penthouse elevator ding. They watched in surprise as Steve and Stevie walked in, looking deeply satisfied with Steve’s arm around Stevie’s shoulders, head bent to whisper in his ear.

Bucky followed them in, shirtless with his arms stretched above his head, hair up in a loose bun. Winter finished their group, carrying a sleepy Tony who was wearing Bucky’s missing shirt in a bridal carry. Tony’s hair was a fluffy mess, his eyes bloodshot as he buried his head in Winter’s shoulder.

Winter sat Tony in his lap, helping the younger man shift around to get him settled before Bucky moved his legs into his own lap, giving Tony a gentle foot rub.

“Good morning fellow warriors!” Thor’s voice boomed up, making Tony blink groggy eyes in confusion. “I fear I bring news. It seems our new team mates are here to stay, the only way the spell can be reversed is to kill them and that runs the risk of killing our Soldiers. Their counterparts are now a permanent fixture in our lives.”

Everyone was frozen in shock at the news before the four serum carriers slowly grinned as they met each other's eyes. Stevie stood up, leaning over Steve to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Well that’s good news baby. Now we can have a repeat performance of last night. We didn’t let you get any rest did we, kept waking you up one at a time to fill you up over and over again. You should have seen that gorgeous hole of yours this morning, so pretty and swollen and dripping with our cum. You went to stand and it _gushed_ out of you, trailing down your thighs. If it wasn’t for Thor bringing news, I would have fed it to you for breakfast.”

Tony flushed a deep red, burying his head into Winter’s shoulder in embarrassment. It wasn’t helped with Winter’s addition of, “God sweetheart, your tummy swelled up a bit from all that cum. Imagine now that we are never going away, you’ll never be empty again.”

Natasha smirked as she saw the hunger taking over Steve and Bucky’s face, not surprised when they stood to rush after Winter and Stevie who had just moved to take Tony out of the kitchen.

“Hey.” She called out, stopping the soldiers in their tracks. “Let JARVIS know if you need us to send up food.”

Giving her a smile and grateful nod, Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm, dragging him to follow their new boyfriends.


End file.
